


both alike in dignity

by hazel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Remix, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazel/pseuds/hazel
Summary: "You deserve to be Poet Laureate. Or flogged from the city gates." - a reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	both alike in dignity

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [https://fanlore.org/wiki/Omegaverse_Litigation](the%20Omegaverse%20Litigation) and presented at get/together 2020.

Two assholes, both alike in dignity,  
In fair America, where we lay our scene,  
When ancient tropes get legal scrutiny,  
And self-lubed butts make civil suits unclean.  
From forth the slickened loins of these two foes  
A pair of suffering lawyers take their fees;  
Whose misadventured pleadings in full prose,  
Do with their words create our watching glee.  
The hapless passage of their baseless claims,  
& the continuance of their publisher's rage,  
Which none can read and yet stay sane,  
Is now the 20 minutes traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


End file.
